Position sensing arrangements, including those used with electronic gear shifters for vehicles, may require multiple sensors for purposes of redundancy and reliability. Providing redundant sensing elements can increase the robustness of the position sensing arrangement and enable the arrangement to function even with a sensor malfunction. However, position sensor multiplicity and redundancy generally increases the cost and complexity of the system.